<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Found by adoreuhannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387134">To Be Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreuhannie/pseuds/adoreuhannie'>adoreuhannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreuhannie/pseuds/adoreuhannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a filo au, so it will be in a mix of filipino and english</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s going to be okay.</p><p>Or at least that's what August tells herself as she looks at her reflection on the mirror. She was wearing an emerald spaghetti strapped satin dress that cinches around her waist, hugging her curves and flowing down just right at her feet. She doesn’t usually wear green, but her best friend Lilo insisted that the emerald would complement her now tanned skin. Lilo’s actually right though, the emerald dress really brought out an incandescent glow in her. Contrary to her more somber thoughts right now.</p><p>This is a mistake.</p><p>Flying all the way to Manila from Siargao just to attend her ex’s wedding is a mistake. Wait, scratch that, he wasn’t even her ex if that makes it better. She was just his friend and she was just secretly and madly in love with him, which is probably worse. She should have just stayed in Siargao. She could be surfing right now or maybe she would be walking her dog around the beach. She shouldn’t be here in Manila, where her heart got shattered and her dreams got torn apart almost two years ago. This cruel city was not her home anymore.</p><p>“Auggie, ready ka na?”, Lilo calls out from the doorway of her room.</p><p>“No, Lilo. Ayoko nang pumunta, uuwi na ko.”</p><p>“Lah parang tanga ‘to! Sayang naman pamasahe mo papunta dito kung ngayon ka pa uuwi!”</p><p>“But this is wrong! Sobrang tanga ko naman para pumunta sa kasal ni Ji!”</p><p>“Halos dalawang taon na, Auggie, wag mong sabihing di ka pa rin nakakamove on? Tsaka nag-reconcile na kayo ni Ji diba? Kaya ka nga ininvite eh.”</p><p>There was no winning an argument with Lilo. She was going to the wedding whether she wanted to or not. Maybe it was inevitable, she set herself up for heartbreak since day one anyway. Offering friendship to her long-time crush to cheer him up when he was going through a break up, she really had it coming.</p><p>Lilo’s boyfriend, Mingyu, drove them to the venue. The car ride was rather uneventful except for Lilo and Mingyu’s teasing banter. These two had been together since college and August was a witness to their love story. It was also through them that she first met Ji.</p><p>Nang makarating sila sa simbahan kung saan gaganapin ang kasal, parang gusto na lang ni August lamunin ng lupa. She suddenly felt ashamed to be here. To think that she used to be so in love with the man that’s about to get married right here in an hour or so. Parang ang kapal naman ng mukha niyang magpakita dito.</p><p>“August!” Lilo called her. “Nakatulala ka jan! Halika na, hanapin na natin yung upuan natin sa loob!” She said, pulling August by the wrist.</p><p>It was very simple yet elegant inside the church. White flowers decorated the aisle and a red carpet was laid out from the entrance of the church to the altar. She took a seat on the groom’s side, along with Lilo and Mingyu.</p><p>“Augie, may after party mamaya sa Rooftop. Sumama ka samin ni Gyu, ha?” August barely registered what Lilo was saying, she was more preoccupied with looking around the church. “Sure.” she answered absentmindedly.</p><p>The wedding was about to start. Mingyu excused himself since he was the best man. He went at the back of the church to line up for the procession. He was Ji’s best friend since college after all. When the procession began, August was holding her breath. This was the first time in two years that she would see Ji again, just the thought scares her.</p><p><em>“I should go home. Now. What if I see him and I still feel the same?”</em> August thought to herself.</p><p>But it was too late to leave because it was the groom’s turn to march down the aisle. August felt a rush of emotions. Ji was the same as the last time she saw him. Only he looked so happy right now, with the biggest smile on his face. August never saw him smile like that or look this happy before.</p><p>She felt a slight ache on her chest. Why didn’t she realize it before? She never made him this happy. She should have realized then, how it was all pointless. That all she ever was to him is a friend.</p><p>The flower girls and the ring bearer just finished their turn which means the bride was next. <em>Oh, god. What if she sees me and thinks I’m here to ruin their wedding?</em> The double doors of the church finally opened, revealing Mira in her wedding gown that seemed to have come straight out of a disney movie. Her gown had a full ruffled skirt and the bodice hugged her body perfectly. August wondered if she would ever get to wear a wedding dress one day. Would she ever walk down the aisle to marry the love of her life?</p><p>August felt her eyes sting a bit. Naiiyak siya pero hindi niya alam kung bakit. Dahil ba ikakasal na si Ji? O nakakadala lang talaga yung atmosphere dito sa simbahan. Whichever the reason was, she held back her tears. This is a happy occasion, hindi siya dapat umiyak.</p><p>She doesn’t know how she made it through the wedding ceremony. Maybe she just zoned out through it all. Was this her punishment for being greedy before? Witnessing the man she loved get married to the love of his life was torture. Her tears were so close to falling but thankfully, she didn’t cry during the wedding.</p><p>Maybe she actually needed this. Baka ngayon nakita niya nang ikasal si Ji, titigil na rin siya sa pag-asa. Sa pag-iisip ng what ifs. If someone asked her if she still loved him, August wouldn’t know the answer. Love doesn’t just go away, right? Maybe she still loves him, but not the same as before. Now it wasn’t an all consuming feeling that made her feel selfish. She just wanted him to be happy, even if it pains her right now. The pain ought to go away soon enough, right?</p><p>They were at the reception now. Unfortunately, August was at a different table from Lilo and Mingyu. Wala siyang kakilala rito sa table na ‘to. Not that it mattered, she's not in the mood to talk.</p><p>The emcee announced that Ji and Mira will have their first dance as a married couple now. August felt the need to get away, to escape the inevitable heartbreak. This was all too familiar except this time it wasn’t her dancing with Ji. Now, it was Mira, the woman he actually loves. Memories of that night rushed through her. How she finally had the courage to let go of Ji and tell him to go to Mira. How Ji left her in the middle of the dance floor, with her heart in pieces. At this point, she’s probably gonna cry and sob audibly. That would be embarrassing, so she fled to the open bar across the room.</p><p>“Champagne, please.” She drank the glass of champagne in one go as if it was a shot glass.</p><p>“Whoa, kalma ka lang sa pag-inom.” a baritone voice said.</p><p>August turned to the source of the voice. It was a man in black tuxedo. He had his hair brushed up, making him look dapper. He’s handsome and he knows it.</p><p>“Champagne lang naman ‘to. I can handle it.”</p><p>“Wala naman akong sinabing hindi mo kaya.” He said with an chuckle. “Bakit ka mag-isang umiinom? Where’s your plus one?” he asked with a curious look on his face.</p><p>“Mag-isa lang ako.” August answered. Why was he asking anyway?</p><p>The man tried to hide the smile that formed on his lips but August noticed it. “I’m Seungcheol.” he said, fully smiling now. Oh, he has dimples.</p><p>“What should I call you?” <em>Wait. He’s asking for my name? But I can’t just say I’m August. It was lucky that no one has recognized me yet. I don’t want the media to know I’m here. Think fast, August. Just say any name, come on.</em></p><p>“Tin. Just call me, Tin.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>